frances new looks
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: america's in love with england but hes not ready to tell him yet he just shows him through france.  rated T for forced shavings and haircuts and bad language R&R! just a lil romance, ONE SHOT!


"Oh hoho! I see that I am needed!" France walked into the meeting room rather chipper.

'That damned frog again!' England and America thought at the same time. England looked at the man he hated with a fire. But then he noticed the one thing he hated most about the man. His stubble. The idiot wanted the stubble because he wanted to be referred to as 'big brother' as if. He just looked even more stupid than he actually was. And that hair it was horrid. America looked over at England who was looking hatefully in France's direction. The sight gave him a small smile. 'That's my iggy' he thought. He looked over at France and rolled his eyes for he was once again trying to hit on Russia, which was a bad idea. The Russian just smiled his creepy childish smile that he wore so well and France backed off and quickly moved on to Germany. 'Poor Germany!' England thought. But before Germany could bitch slap him Prussia did it for him ninja style. Germany was confounded and France slumped in his chair disappointed at his scores for the day.

Soon the meeting ended and England was at the snack table getting some tea. When a certin Frenchman came over. "Why hello Anglerre and how are you this fine and lovely day?" He asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

"France what the hell makes you think your sexy?" England asked shrugging off his arm.

"Why, my hair and stubble of corse!" he answered starting to rub his face.

"Well those have to be your worst qualitys." England said taking his tea and trying to make a break for it. France grabbed his collar and pulled him in his arms and England started writhing and insulting him. "Stupid git let go of me you bloody wanker! Let go I said!" his voice carried across the room to a certain person with an annoying laugh. America heard the brit and started to make his way to the snack table where he saw the french person trying to kiss his iggy.

"Let him go!" America practicly yelled at the top of his lungs while lunging for the Frenchman. France looked at America as he yelled and was still holing onto his arm. England squeezed his eyes shut and all three of them fell to the ground. England had the breath knocked out of him and America and France started to tussle. England was quickly pulled up by his brother scottland.

"Stop fi'in and get up ye' lazy bums!" scottland yelled at the two fighting on the ground. Northern Ireland helped England over to a chair and wales started fanning him as scottland took it upon himself to scold the two. "What are ye' doin! Acting like school boys." The two glared at each other.

"He was going to kiss iggy." America defended himself.

"He was begging me to." France defened next.

"Oh so begging is pushing away and him telling you that you're a wanker?" America countered.

"Vell France as punishment you must shave your stubble und cut your hair." Germany said standing next to scottland and the two nations crossing their arms.

"What! NOOOOOOOOO!" France yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And the person to do it would be England and America." Prussia said to his friend who only started to wimper. The sadness on France's face was enough to make Prussia leave the room to laugh. America took France's arms and put him in a chair and held his arms behind his head.

"Eye! Boyo! Time for punishment!" scottland yelled to England who was handed an electric razor. England was then pushed in front of France and he smiled evily. France gulped even America gulped but he was turned on at the same time which confused him emensly. England turned on the razor and France tried to escape America's grip but couldn't because of his strength.

An hour or so later France actually looked attractive. With short hair it brought out his eyes a lot more and left him open and with his stubble gone his face was so much more welcoming.

"Wow." England said impressed at the sight.

"What? Im hidiouse aren't I?" France grabbed the mirror and started to kiss it. "Im beautiful!" he yelled then ran out happily. England looked after him in shock. America was gaping at him and others looked on in horror as the pervert got a pervert boost. England fainted and wales started fanning him.

"Iggy!" America yelled running to his side. "Iggy?" America rubbed England's face with his hand.

"Its just shock boyo I'll take him home." Northern Ireland reassured him. America reluctantly let him go. For now he only had one problem he needed to take care of.

"FRANCE!" America yelled after him shaking his fist.

**Heya guys! Long time no post im sorry I should be posting for my current story but I just had to. Flying mint bunny was talking to me saying. "Post it post it post it!" so I finally gave in.**

**Flying mint bunny: aren't you glad you decided to post it?**

**Me: I guess**

**Flying mint bunny: post it!**

**Me: Alright already!**


End file.
